1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position indicating apparatus for a circuit breaker and a circuit breaker having the same, and particularly, to a position indicating apparatus for a circuit breaker capable of rapidly and precisely checking a position of a main body of a circuit breaker, the main body configured to be movable with respect to a cradle, and a circuit breaker having the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Generally, a circuit breaker may be largely classified into a draw out type and a fixed type. The fixed circuit breaker may have a configuration that a main body is fixedly installed in a panel of a distributing board. And, the draw out circuit breaker may comprise a cradle, and a main body drawn out with respect to the cradle.
The draw out circuit breaker may be used in a distributing board managed by using a plurality of electric devices including a breaker so as to drive or control a power plant, a transformer substation, an electric motor, etc.
The cradle of the draw out circuit breaker may be provided with a bus bar terminal and a load terminal. The main body of the draw out circuit breaker may be provided with a bus bar connection unit connected to the bus bar terminal, and a load connection unit connected to the load terminal. The main body of the circuit breaker may include a fixed contactor fixedly disposed so as to be connected to one of the bus bar connection unit and the load connection unit; a movable contactor connected to another of the bus bar connection unit and the load connection unit, and movable to contact or to be separated from the fixed contactor; and a driving unit configured to drive the movable contactor.
The main body of the circuit breaker may be movable to a run position in which a current flows as the bus bar terminal and the load terminal of the cradle are respectively connected to the bus bar connection unit and the load connection unit of the main body, and may be movable to a test position where the bus bar terminal and the load terminal of the cradle are respectively separated from the bus bar connection unit and the load connection unit of the main body. The main body and the cradle of the circuit breaker may be provided with an interlock device for fixing the main body to the run position and test position.
The cradle may be provided with a position indicator for indicating a position of the main body. The position indicator may be implemented as a sticker having characters on its surface so as to indicate a position of the main body. The position indicator may be attached to the cradle along a moving direction of the main body of the circuit breaker. On the surface of the position indicator, may be provided characters, lines and shapes which indicate the run position and test position of the main body. More concretely, when the main body of the circuit breaker is disposed at the test position, lines, shapes and characters which indicate the run position of the main body are visually blocked by the main body. In this case, lines, shapes and characters which indicate the test position of the main body are outwardly displayed. Accordingly, it can be checked that the main body of the circuit breaker is disposed at the test position. When the main body of the circuit breaker is moved to the run position, lines, shapes and characters which indicate the run position of the main body are outwardly displayed. Accordingly, it can be checked that the main body of the circuit breaker is disposed at the run position. Here, the lines, shapes and characters which indicate the test position of the main body are also outwardly displayed.
However, the conventional circuit breaker has the following problems.
Firstly, the position indicator (sticker) provided with lines, shapes and characters which indicate the current position of the main body is attached onto an upper surface of the cradle. And, lines, shapes, and characters which indicate a corresponding position of the main body as the main body is moved are partially or wholly displayed to indicate the current position of the main body. As a result, it is difficult to intuitively check the position of the main body of the circuit breaker.